1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the installation of solar collector panels to the roof of a building and, more particularly, the installation of solar collector panels as part of the roof of the building.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Recently, the emphasis for energy production has turned, in the passive mode, to collection of solar heat. There has been and is much research in the design of solar collectors and numerous configurations and arrangements for solar collector panels have been generated.
An example of a novel solar collector panel is that by the Inventor entitled "Solar Collector and System for Mounting A Plurality of Solar Collectors On A Surface," Ser. No. 814,080, Filed July 8, 1977 (hereinafter termed "Referenced Solar Panels").
While significant research and development has been accomplished towards the development of inexpensive solar collector panels, a major obstacle to the economical use of solar power has been in the exorbitant cost of installation. It has been observed by the Inventor that considerable training is required for installers of each different type of solar collector panel. This obstacle becomes compounded when different solar collector panels require different installation procedures and techniques.
Another problem encountered by prior art approaches, also due in part to the problems encountered by the installer, relates to the numerous leaks that arise immediately after the installation of solar collectors on the roof of a building. Often, it becomes costly, at a later date, to reinstall or to otherwise repair a mounted solar collector system to avoid water leakage through the roof.
Another problem encountered in the installation of solar collector panels on the roof of a building, primarily in the great plains area of the United States is the damage done to solar collector panels by high wind. Such damage generally requires the complete reinstallation of a new solar collector system.
The Inventor witnessing such problems substantially minimized the complexity of installation, the probability of water leakage and the concern for wind damage through application of the present invention. The present invention seeks to incorporate solar collector panels as part of the roofing material to be utilized in the roof of a building. This differs from conventional approaches where the solar collector panels are mounted on or over the roofing material. The present invention sets forth a simplistic approach for the installation of solar collector panels--an approach that can be readily taught to an inexperienced installer. And, the present invention uses the support joists of a roof as the primary affixation points for the solar collector system.
By using the installation techniques set forth herein, an installer can readily scribe, with chalk, the tar paper on a roof to allocate and to position the solar collector panels between the support joists of the roof so that the upper and lower mounting brackets, as well as the center rails between the solar collector panels, are directly positioned over the support joists.
The net result by using the teachings of the present invention results in a solar collector system that forms an integral part of the roof, that is firmly attached to the joists of the roof, thereby substantially increases the strength of the solar collector system in being attached to the roof, and thereby minimizes water leaks and the like. Furthermore, certain techniques are disclosed wherein cover and ceiling plates are used to protect the mounting bracket and the coupling points from the elements.